


You got a boyfriend?!

by sockycake



Series: Comfort me [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, hononicorin is disaster, it is supposed to be just gag, only Umi is sane to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockycake/pseuds/sockycake
Summary: There is something wrong with Kotori and μ's members try to find what it is.





	You got a boyfriend?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's sockycake~  
> This is one of my 'letsgiveitatryandimproveourenglish' fics. I hope you enjoy it as much as how I did.  
> Oh! Btw, if there is any mistake, sorry^^
> 
>  
> 
> μ's, music, START~o!

Kotori was looking out of the window. Her eyes landed on the clouds over blue sky. The pen on her little hand had been rotating right to left sides as she was sighing over something that other muse members couldn’t interpret. Honoka was the first one who noticed the little birb was _as if_ overlooking or searching for an answer for a long time, though her outer shell has spoken otherwise. Always smiling, never forgetting the pleasant aura she would always carry around her friends.

“We should do something!” A sudden hit onto the club table, Honoka got everyone’s attention at one milisecond.

Nico has already turned her back from looking at idol sites to her leader. Rolling her eyes, she got up and held her leader’s shoulders. “Do you seriously think she would ever need our help.’’ hesitating for a moment, ‘’ I don’t think it is such an important case to be talking right now.”

A serious atmosphere sank in, no one made a move except the blonde who held up Nico’s sleeve and slowly tugged along with a soft voice of hers. “Nico, don’t act like you don’t care. We know you care about her as much as we do for.“

After Eli’s little surprising confession, Nico’s pale face turned to Maki’s red hair? and no longer said anything to oppose. Honoka returned her leader mode again and her eyes beamed as the new idea dawned on her. “How about splitting into groups and observe what makes her upset?”

A classic Honoka-ish problem-solving case.

‘‘Great idea, Honoka-chan!’‘ Rin was the first to accept the idea.

As soon as Rin’s energetic answer was shown, everyone nodded

Except one person who always considered Honoka’s extraordinary idea once more to promulgate.

Umi knitted her brows, her expression was saying  this was not a good idea to be healthy one. At least for her ethical behavoir. ‘‘Honoka, don’t you think this is her privacy,’‘ She turned her head to Eli. ‘‘and I can’t believe you agreed such a bad idea, Eli.’‘

Eli didn’t even have to react. She grinned mischievously as she leapt from her seat to Umi’s near, holding her shoulder to start teasing. ‘’Nee Umi?’’

The proximity melted her stern gaze. She could only answer with a ‘‘Hmm?’‘ A pink blush covering her face.

Her lips approached Umi’s flushed ear. ‘‘Our great sweet archer Umi doesn’t want to know her little cute childhood friend’s secrets?’‘ Nozomi quickly nudged the blonde’s stomach rigorously, then Eli headed back to stop herself from teasing. She was sweating more than Umi because of the bad aura she got from the spiritual girl. Umi, though, was rather oblivious to what was implied.

‘‘W-why do I?’‘

No one has answered for a long time with the thought of ‘she might find the answer by herself later’.

–------

A long discussion between club members tired Umi. How could everyone agree to such a _shameless_ idea? Maybe Kotori, herself found a boyfriend and she’d indeed need help how to date with him.. Wait.. What if it is really all about boyfriends?

Umi was rolling over her bed whenever her mind clouded with this kind of thoughts. She took her pillow to cover her head to prevent herself from thinking too much. Well.. it was concluded more of a shout out like ‘‘It’s all your fault, Honoka!’‘ into her poor pillow-chan.

She calmed down a little after, got up from her bed. The incomplete lyrics were waiting on her kotatsu. Scribbling on papers has always helped her nerve system whenever she couldn’t control her feelings because the pressure-kun and expectation-kun were her brutal enemy, but this case was different.

‘‘I need to ask her directly. There is something else that doesn’t feel right. Honoka’s method doesn’t take us anywhere.’’ She said to herself as she calmly returned to writing.

Next day, Kotori was first to head home when the practice was finished, putting a question mark to everyone’s mind more. Other members quickly gathered around Honoka except Umi. Her train of thoughts was following a different path.

‘‘Then it’s decided!’‘ Honoka rushed out from crowd and started to explain everything by gesturing how to stick to her so-called plan.

Eli, Hanayo and Nozomi nodded as a one group. They’ve gone to catch up the birb.

Other group had supposed to wait reports from NozoEliPana group, yet they agreed to exaggerate their plan since they were the Baka Trio… or that was what Umi was thinking at that moment.

Even though Nico was unwilling to join Honoka’s plan at first, she did wear her camouflage smocks, classic sun glasses and covering her mouth with a mask to examine Kotori secretly. Honoka and Rin came along with her in the same clothes. Definitely not drawing any attention-type.

The result was futile in terms of what she was doing behind them. It was still helping them to guess.

According to Nozomi,

At 5:07 PM, she visited an accessory store and exited there at 5:33 PM. The time range was quite long to look for something specific.

According to Hanayo,

At 5:34 PM, she entered a bakery, not Honoka’s. Then exited with a huge box.

According to Eli,

At 6:01 PM, she entered her house looking around suspiciously as if she didn’t want anyone to know what she was doing.

According to the Baka Trio,

At 8:15 AM, Kotori seemed to learn they were watching her and she left the place quickly.

The plan went partially bad thanks to HonoNicoRin.

‘‘One card would say..’‘

Everyone turned to Nozomi, the wise mom’s side. She closed her eyes, drew a card from the deck and opened it to the table.

The reverse ‘The Hierophant’.

‘‘It means good understanding, concord, overkindness and… weakness.’’ The last word did make sense to all since Kotori has been showing vulnerability and everyone knew that she had overkindness. The definition matched with this reverse card.

Hanayo began to speak when she got up from her seat. ‘‘So, the thing she bought from accessory shop is a gift to show her kindness to someone.’’

Rin added, ‘‘The box is also…’‘

‘’and suspicous behaviors..’‘ a voice came from Nico.

Eli’s excited expression told everything, ‘‘Then it’s-’‘

‘’Boyfriend!’’ she was interrupted by the energetic leader, but it was correct.

Everyone nodded. Umi left the clubroom without saying a word. Her bag and papers filled with lyrics were left. She didn't probably think too much at that moment.

She quickly ran to the home path where Kotori was walking directly. Not long after she caught up her on the bridge, panting hardly to breathe more. She leaned down hands on her knees, she waited to pull herself together. Then, at that time Kotori could notice the hard breaths on her back side. She quickly turned her face to the source, shocked to see Umi with sports outfit, and without her bag. Her hair was a mess, face was breet red from running and sweating too much.

"U-umi-chan!" the first word was spilled out as her hand sank on her bag to find a towel to get her sweats, and other hand was going for water, but Umi was not saying anything not because of out of breaths.

She was angry.

When Kotori found both things on her bag, she quickly held over to her. Umi did nothing, standing on there like a brick wall so Kotori started helping. "Mou Umi-chan," she murmured, "What are you doing like that?" wiping her forehead, Kotori faked a smile. The voice was lacking sincerity and normality of birb, it was rather in haste.

The amber eyes didn't want to talk to another, was what Umi thought. Her hand held Kotori's tightly enough to make her question the sudden move.

"Kotori!" she has not intended to sound loud, yet her voice came out rather annoyed and heartbreak. "Kotori, why don't you tell me what is happening to you in these days? Everyone talks big as of you left the clubroom earlier. You know, everyone watched you and you still pretend it didn't happen. Would you care to explain?" She inhaled and the last words came out softly. "At least for me." She was still holding her wrist though her eyes not contacting.

"W-what do you mean, Umi-chan? I'm fine and..." her eyes accidentally met with other amber orbs, her words died down in the way of speaking. So she couldn't continue any longer.

Umi's face grew redder as she concentrated more into innocent yet sad glances.

"K-kotori... I wouldn't believe such a lie from you. I know you hide a secret from us. You know you can always, _always_ tell me. Remember when you said you go abroad? I-I think now, I can be more dependable so you can tell me!" as Umi assured Kotori to talk about whatever blew her mind, she felt relieved. Both felt relieved.

"Umi-chan, I don't want to bother you with my family issues or something else."

‘ _So, it’s_ that.’

Umi was not surprised since she had known her friend's predictions were blunt and making no sense after all. Actually she had exactly thought the core of the problem was her family if her teaser friends didn’t put meaningless ideas into her mind. Normally she never tried to get close to someone, even to her family members, but a sudden feel of overprotection reached its peak. Their hands united into one when Umi behaved uncharacteristically to get closer, trying to make her feel she wasn’t alone.

Her face got a lot redder than a normal tomato. "I- I don't want to meddle with your family issues Kotori, but at least let me try to help you getting yourself back. Everyone worried about you."

The thin air between their faces approached to almost nothingness as Umi continued to act a brave friend of her. " _I'm_ worried about you...’’ Her eyes looked down. ‘’I- I couldn't do anything when you were going abroad and Honoka was the one who took you back. Ever since that day, I regret doing nothing to get my friend back and this feelings were on me everytime you feel down."

That was a brief moment when tears downed on Kotori’s eye corners as she hugged her tightly. The hands on Umi’s back knitted as if Kotori has needed this for a long time. Umi reciprocated as well.

Then it was suddenly stopped. Her face got back to normal, yet they continued to hug each other.

A voice from no-one-knows-where spoke loudly to interrupt. ‘‘I KNEW IT. I KNEW THE BF THING IS UMI-CHAN!’‘

Then the sound suddenly multiplied. No one seemed to notice her crying?

‘‘Maki, you have to give me 500 yen, you LOST!’‘

‘‘Ueh? Nico-chan, this is no longer a game. You see..’‘

‘‘OH MY RICE THEY ARE SO CUTE!’‘

‘‘You’re right, Kayo-chin. Rin is happy to see such a rare expression by them.’‘

Eli and Nozomi were in the group’s back. They applauded the scenery they have seen, making a parental expression on their faces as they mouthed ‘congrats’ to them.

Kotori and Umi froze, their face got beet red and Umi fainted because of lack of water on her body or... the scandalous moment of her life.

\-------

Next day, Kotori explained what she’d planned to her beloved group.

Going bakery was because she bought a huge cake to give Muse members a gift for White Day’s and walking suspicously was because she didn’t want anyone to catch her what she was doing. Going accesory shop was because she wanted to give Honoka a special friendship necklace. But nobody questioned why she didn’t say Umi’s name in the friendship phrase. Umi made a wry face without herself noticed.

Everyone was as attentive as before since Kotori didn’t finish explaining. Maki has stopped twirling her hair. Even Nico didn’t look at her PC anymore. Rin was fidgeting on her seat as if waiting a ramen to be eaten. Multiple eyes focused her way.

Kotori was playing with hem of her skirt and eyes looking down. Others could say she was shy of what she would say in time. Her face color changed when she turned her face to Umi’s side and suddenly talked in the silence of clubroom. ‘’Umi-chan, can you come over at the rooftop? I- I need to tell you something.’’

Everyone giggled as some of them were commenting on the beyond meaning of Kotori’s words. Umi avoided bright smiles and teasing from her friends then they’ve exited the clubroom, leaving the door ajar. But Umi returned to say something, '’No one’s coming or I’m not going to regret what would happen from now on.’‘ she made that one scary and half-sleepy face. Everyone squeaked in their seat and got back.

When they reached to the rooftop, Kotori fell into Umi’s arms, strong yet tender while they were covering her body softly. Her head leant into her collarbone as the tears fell down on her face suddenly. Umi tightened herself around her.

Her expression though wasn’t surprised _again_.

‘’They are…’’ she sniffled then continued, ‘’They are going to divorce.’’

Umi was silent, she waited her words to be finished briefly.

‘’Papa is going to move out soon and I don’t know what to feel. I… I tried not to show you, Muse. Since this time of year is our best. It’s our miraculous time! I don’t want this to perish with one sad moment, our time together is limited so I decided not to tell our group. Everything has a limited time and now, m-mama and papa are out of this time.’’

Umi didn’t find any word to say, only listened few sobbing. ‘ _How could someone like you has to suffer?_ ’ she thought as she gritted her teeth, closing her eyes to leave a space to think more. ‘ _Such a hardwork, cheerful girl like you don’t deserve this...You need to know everyone would support you…’_

Umi looked down to clearly see her reddened face. The wetness on Kotori’s face signed itself to her collar as the fragile hands were still shaky weakly. She cried a lot. Umi’s face softened as her right hand pulled her bangs aside. _‘I want to protect your smile._ ’

She breathed deeply, then only one word spread from her throat.

‘’…Shame…’’ Umi mumbled.

Kotori didn’t seem to hear though. ‘’Umi-chan?’’

She said louder with much more vivid than Honoka. ‘’I said it’s a _shame_ that you didn’t tell us anything about this.’’

Kotori was surprised to see Umi’s uncontrollable burst. Her composure was broken. The birb hasn’t expected that, but she didn’t need anyone’s sympathy either. ‘’Umi..-chan…’’

Umi took her shoulders by both side, the amber orbs focused on hers. ‘’The reason why Muse was formed is because we are all friends! We can share and say anything to each other and that shouldn’t be a problem. You thinking like that, _that_ is a shame after all, Kotori.’’

It was too direct, and never felt like Umi-ish attitude, but its effect was quite powerful and sufficient to erase Kotori’s sadness over her face. All she needed was this maybe?

Kotori was surprised, eyes no longer low-spirited. ‘’Umi-chan..’’

‘’The past doesn’t come to our hands, neither future. We need to look forward and create ourself a new one, more memorable and happier one,’’ now holding her hands to reassure the best, ‘’To be able to do that, you first need to get rid of this...’’ As she said, she wiped the remained wetness off on her face with her sleeve, then flashed a warm smile. A mature one Kotori always needed by her side.

Their face heated up a little bit more as they realised how close their proximity was.

‘’C-come on, let’s go back to the others and tell them the truth. Don’t forget that I’m…’’ she stopped for a moment, ‘’ _We_ are here for you.’’

Umi turned back to the door and suddenly being stopped by a tug of her uniform. ‘’K-Kotori?’’

The words found their place in one line. ‘’Umi-chan, thank you!’’

Umi was glad to be able to see her vivacious nature come to a life again. Her mouth was open to answer, yet never found more to finish. It was indeed enough today.

Kotori though, kissed her flushed cheek. Umi could only put her hand on the kissed cheek. Now, as shocked as bird landing on a live wire with ‘’EH?’’

The birb held the sweating hand of the archer. ‘’As a thank you,’’ she winked as she stuck out her tongue.

‘ _That’s unfair._ ’

‘’I- you- we…’’ she couldn’t get over her words as her hands consistently directing herself and Kotori and both of them. She couldn’t face her right now.

‘’You know Umi-chan..’’ she turned to her, smiling, ‘’You also shouldn’t feel guilty about you getting me back. It is in past, now.’’

Umi’s face eased as she decided to walk with her to the staircase. The ears on hers.

‘’I just remembered talking with you always make me feel right and secure. It makes _me_ when it’s with you. I think I…’’ Kotori felt embarrassed as her words couldn’t be finished in one sentence, but Umi knew where it was going so she pushed herself one more time to face her. Today couldn’t be much more embarrassing than ever.

‘’K-kotori, you never know what you do to me.’’ Clear words were not her type, yet her personality advanced enough to across her borders today. ‘’In the tradition of Sonoda, one such as myself shouldn’t acknowledge ‘recklessness’ in their dictionary. But you make me one to contrast them. I- I don’t know when you’ve gotten such a pure smile… and a sweet voice of yours engulfing my ears everytime I would want to hear, I.. I..’’

‘’ADDED 1000 YEN ‘CUZ I’M WINNING AGAIN!’’

‘’Nico-chan, wait!’’

‘’Kayo-chin, is your nose bleeding?’’

‘’Rice Gods want us to know this, we blessed!’’

‘’I knew my Umi-chan and Kotori-chan get boyfriend to each other. They are each other’s boyfriends.. Wait.. or girlfriends!?’’

‘’Congrats. Both of you can officially start dating.’’

‘’My cards don’t tell lie, right Elichi?’’

Umi fainted was because she couldn’t handle too much teasing any longer.

‘’Umi-chan, you ok?!’’

**OMAKE**

‘’Nee, Kotori?’’

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’I think I’ve one problem to say something to your ear.’’

Kotori leaned in, then Umi kissed her forehead. Her confession was made according to her plan. ‘‘I- I love you.’‘

When Kotori heard the words she wanted to hear, she clung on her arm and whispered the same words to her.

They walked around as a sweet couple with the strange group behind them with Nico’s spy clothes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Typical Sonoda ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
